One Night in October
by WElaine21
Summary: Thalia drags stick in the mud Annabeth to a party at her brothers apartment during Fall Break, during the party Annabeth comes back into contact with her long standing raven haired crush, Percy Jackson. Can one night change their entire life? ONESHOT. All human. OOC. Thalia/Nico- Jason/Piper- Percy/Annabeth- CITRUS Warning.


**Sadly and regrettably the sexiness that is Percy Jackson does not belong to me and neither does the characters, they belong to Rick Riordan. I do, however own the plot line to this story- so no stealing :)**

Songs

Live While We're Young- One Direction

Where Have You Been- Rihanna

Little Things- One Direction

One Night in October

* * *

"Come on, Annie take this shot... pleasssseee." An already buzzed Thalia said as Annabeth pushed yet another shot away from her.

"No." Annabeth said as Thalia shrugged and downed the shot of Tequila. Annabeth shuttered as Thalia threw her head back. As far as Annabeth was concerned Tequila was disgusting and if she was going to drink it was going to be Vodka.

"Annabeth? Are you seriously not going to drink? We are at a party and its Fall Break! You haven't left the library since you started in August. There is absolutely no reason for you not to get shit faced." Thalia slurred. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Somebody has to look out for you tonight and be the DD." Thalia smiled a wicked smile.

"I've got it all taken care of." Thalia answered.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"This is Percy, Jason and Nico's party." Thalia replied as a wide smile spread across her face. Annabeth's eyes automatically darted around the room. She spotted her raven haired crush of three years in the far corner surrounded by a gaggle of blonde hair and fake boobs. Percy, Jason and Nico were two years older than Annabeth and Thalia and had been in college for almost two years. She rolled her eyes, Percy always had a ton of blonde bimbos around him, there was something about his raven hair, broad shoulders and beautiful green eyes that captivated girls.

"I don't see how that is relevant?" Annabeth said crossing her arms in front of her. Thalia groaned, "They are going to look out for us tonight and we're staying here. Jason already said okay." Jason was Thalia's older brother. Annabeth groaned she really had no way out now, just then Nico came up and put his arm around Thalia causing her to smile so wide that Annabeth thought her cheeks would burst.

"Ladies, how are you doing? No one is bothering you right?" Nico asked as he grinned at them.

"Nic, Annie won't drink!" Thalia said as she poked her bottom lip out at Nico. Nico looked at Annabeth and then reached behind him and grabbed three shots, "Don't worry, Beth. We're looking out for you tonight, no one will mess with our girls." Annabeth raised an eyebrow but took the shot out of his hands. Thalia saw the hesitation in Annabeth's eyes, "Come on, Annie! We're only this young once!" Annabeth scrunched her nose up and brought the shot to her mouth, she took one last look at Thalia before throwing her head back and swallowing the awful drink. Thalia screamed and handed her another shot, Annabeth just closed her eyes and threw her head back again. When she opened her eyes she saw Nico and Thalia smiling at her, Nico handed Annabeth a beer. She immediately washed down the shots with the bland beer, at this moment anything was better than the Tequila she had just shoved down her throat.

"Those were disgusting." Annabeth said as she looked back at Nico and Thalia. They both laughed as Annabeth felt an arm around her shoulders. She tensed and looked up to see the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen looking down at her.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said as she looked back at Thalia who just smirked and snuggled deeper into Nico's side. Annabeth shook her head, it looked like she was by herself tonight.

"Beth, how have you been? I haven't seen you all semester!" Percy said as he took a sip of his beer, before Annabeth could respond Thalia spoke, "She's been in the library." Annabeth rolled eyes as her inner teenage girl did a happy dance because Percy's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Percy looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "So, this is your first party here?" Annabeth nodded and took a big gulp of her drink, if she was going to be talking with her crush then she definitely needed some liquid courage.

"Well in that case, stick by me." Annabeth nodded and smiled slightly as Nico said, "We have a few rules here at the apartment during a party." Annabeth looked at Thalia who just shrugged shrugged, she obviously knew the "rules" before she looked at Percy who just smiled down at her.

"One. No pictures, what happens here stays here. Two. Have fun, if your not having a good time we want you to leave. Three. Pick someone to hangout with all night..." Nico smirked wickedly, "but I don't think you need to worry about that since Percy has already asked you to hang with him tonight." Annabeth blushed as Thalia laughed loudly, "Stop Nico, your going to make her spontaneously combust from embarrassment." All of them laughed except for Annabeth, who just glared at all of them.

"I don't think this is funny." Annabeth said.

"Oh please, Annie. Get the stick out of your ass and have some fun tonight. This is fall break, no exams to study for. You have no reason to spend all of your time in the library this week." Thalia said as Nico kissed her on the cheek and nodded his agreement.

"She's right you know." Percy whispered in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. She turned to look at him, finding his face inches from hers, she stared at him for a minute before turning back to Nico and Thalia who were now making out.

"Great." Annabeth said.

Percy laughed, "They always do this."

Annabeth looked at him, confused by what he said. "What do you mean they always do this." Thalia and Nico decided to come up for air probably hearing what Percy had just said. Annabeth looked at Thalia pointedly, "What?"

"You didn't tell me that you and him," She waved a hand between the two of them, "Do this all the time. Whatever the hell this is!"

"Take it down an octave, Annie." Thalia said, "Geeze." Thalia looked at Nico, who said, "We're dating." Annabeth stared at them for a minute before Thalia finally spoke up, "I haven't had a chance to tell you, you've been so busy studying that you just kind of ignore everybody else. When I started coming to these parties I came with Piper but then she started dating Jason and than this," She gestured between her and Nico, "Just happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Annabeth looked at Thalia until her anger had finally evaporated, Thalia was right she was a stick in the mud. She had been so concerned with getting good grades and pouring over her schoolwork that she had completely ignored her family and friends. Annabeth couldn't remember the last night she had spoken to her older brother Malcolm or to her twin brothers. Every time she spoke with her parents they always told her that studying and making good grades were more important. But was studying and good grades worth losing your friends over? Because at this rate by the time she graduated Thalia would only be a mere acquaintance.

"Your right, I am such a damn stick in the mud." Annabeth said making an apologetic face to Thalia, "Forgive me, Thals? I promise I won't spend as much time in the library anymore." Thalia squealed and practically jumped on her friend, "Now, I'm not saying I'm coming to every party with you but I will make definitely make an effort to not be such a prude." Thalia pulled back and glanced up at Percy before whispering in her ear, "I think after tonight I won't have to drag you to anymore parties, you'll come on your own." Thalia finished confidently as Annabeth pulled back and looked at her before she walked back to Nico, who put his arm back around her shoulders.

Annabeth looked up at Percy, who smiled down at her like he hadn't just heard the entire transaction between Annabeth and Thalia, "Want to dance?"

"Absolutely," Percy said as they both finished off their beers and set them down on the bar. Annabeth glanced back at Nico and Thalia who both gave her a thumbs up. Annabeth pulled Percy toward the dance floor, surrounded by a sea of people. Annabeth received several dirty looks along the way, no doubt because of the fact that Percy was on her arm. She turned around when they made it to the middle of the crowd and faced him looking straight into his sea green eyes as he smiled widely at her before placing his hands on her hips. Annabeth fisted her hands into his shirt as she started rocking her hips to the music.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

Annabeth closed her eyes as the beat built up and kept the same pace she had set when the song started, slowly rocking her hips as the song built up. She didn't dare look at Percy, in fear that her newfound confidence would disappear. Here she was dancing with the one guy she had always wanted to dance with, she definitely wasn't going to ruin her chances.

_Where have you been,_

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_[Beat Break]_

Annabeth un-fisted her hands in his shirt and began slowly running her hands up his chest, feeling the hard planes of his pectorals. She felt Percy shiver as her hands reached his shoulders and start running down his biceps. Once she reached the sleeves of his t shirt she ran her hands inside of it, holding onto the bare skin of biceps. She gasped and then smiled as his muscles flexed and rolled as he danced with her. Annabeth finally opened her eyes to look into his eyes only to find him watching her with a curious expression.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

Percy then turned her around, her back to his chest. Annabeth gasped at the suddenness of the spin but didn't break her hip movement once she was placed back against him. Their hips moving faster against each other, Annabeth felt Percy's hot breath on her neck as she leaned her head back against his chest. Percy wrapped both arms around her waist, keeping a firm grip on her. Annabeth felt like they were in their own little world, it was just them in this lust and alcohol clouded state of existence but Annabeth had never felt more free. She assumed it was the alcohol making her act this way but at this moment the reasoning side of her brain had been told to shut up by the need to have fun and let loose.

_Where have you been,_

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_[Beat Break]_

_Where have you been, all my life_

Annabeth smiled as she rolled her hips in a circle slowing causing Percy to groan. She smiled widely as he said, "Holy shit, Annabeth."

She grasped the hand he had on her stomach and held it tight as she felt Percy trail slow open mouthed kisses down her neck starting at her ear. She shivered involuntarily at the feeling of electricity she felt on her neck, Annabeth had never felt this before. Sure she'd had a boyfriend before, they were in a pretty serious relationship but this electricity she felt with Percy was all new and entirely intoxicating. She couldn't be sure if it was the alcohol doing it or if it was actually them but she planned on finding out.

_You can have me all you want_

_Any way, any day_

_To show me where you are tonight_

Annabeth turned back around to face him and fisted her hands in his shirt once again, she looked at him as he looked down at her. She smiled before pulling on his shirt indicating that she wanted him to kiss her, he smiled widely before pulling her into the type of kiss that Annabeth was sure she would never forget. She closed her eyes as she felt fireworks explode behind her eye lids and pleasure begin to blossom in the pit of her stomach. She smiled into the kiss as the song came to close.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

Percy pulled away first and stared wide eyed at her, She smirked as to say, "See I'm not that much of a prude." He laughed and whispered into her ear, "I always knew you'd be fun." She laughed and pushed him in the chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist, daring any guys to make a move on her. Annabeth wrapped an arm around his waist as well, throwing glances at every girl in the room who had her eye on Percy. They went back to bar where Thalia and Nico were still at, Thalia raised an eyebrow at her when they approached. Annabeth just flipped her friend off as Percy handed her another beer, she thanked him and took a sip of it. They stayed at the bar for a little while talking with Nico and Thalia, the whole time Percy kept an arm around her waist or she was standing between his legs as he sat down on a barstool. If there was a lag in conversation, Percy was whispering in her ear or he was kissing her. Annabeth returned every one of his kisses enthusiastically and blushed furiously every time he whispered in her ear.

Annabeth seriously thought nothing could ruin this night until she heard Thalia whisper, "Annabeth." She turned around to look at Thalia who was throwing glances toward the door, Annabeth turned around and saw the one person she really didn't want to see ever again.

Luke Castellan.

She looked at Thalia, "I thought he went to a college out of state." Percy over heard their conversation and interjected, "He transferred here this semester."

Annabeth turned toward him, "You know him right? Remember he was a year younger than you." Percy nodded and took a sip of his beer, "Yeah, the dudes an asshole."

Annabeth nodded, "Well, he's my ex boyfriend." Percy tensed and put his beer down, obviously Jason had told Percy all about her ex boyfriend.

"He's the one who cheated on you..." He trailed off. Annabeth just nodded as Percy tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "He won't come near you tonight and if he does I'll be here." Annabeth smiled as he leaned back and kissed her on the lips. She pulled back and turned around to face Thalia leaning into Percy as he was sitting on the barstool, practically sitting in his lap. Percy kissed her neck before continuing his conversation with Nico. Thalia kept throwing anxious glances toward Annabeth, probably keeping an eye on Luke and his proximity to them. Annabeth was sure he would say something to her tonight, he would eventually spot her with Percy and no doubt make derogatory comment- she just hoped it would be later in the night. Obviously, her luck was only going to last so long tonight because all to soon she heard the all to familiar cadences of a voice that belonged to a blonde haired blue eyed wolf in sheep's clothing coming toward them. Annabeth leaned deeper into Percy's embrace as Thalia put on her 'bitch slap' face.

"What the hell do you want, Castellan." Thalia said flatly as Annabeth turned toward him.

Luke feigned false hurt and placed a hand over his heart, "I'm shocked Thals, is that how you greet an old friend?"

Thalia glared, "Don't call me, Thals and we were never friends." she smirked, "I tolerated you, the day Annabeth dumped your sorry ass was one of the best day of my life." Luke just stared at her like she was the most annoying person on the planet before hearing Annabeth's name. It seemed to cause him to remember her presence, he turned toward her with a sneer on his face completely ignoring Thalia.

"Slumming it with, Jackson now?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"At least he's twice the man you'll ever be." Luke laughed bitterly as Percy placed his chin on Annabeth's shoulder, "Meaning that he's just upfront with you about all the girls he's going to screw while he's with you."

Percy spoke up, "Dude, you have no idea what your talking about." Luke looked at Percy like he was noticing him for the first time, "I've heard about your reputation around here." Percy smirked and stood up, pushing Annabeth behind him. Annabeth noted that he was entirely calm as he got up, she could see the anger simmering behind his eyes but it was quickly covered up by a look of calculation as he looked down at look who was a good four inches shorter than him. "And I've heard about yours..." He trailed off and looked Luke straight in the eye daring him to object what he was about to say, "Wouldn't want the real reason for your transfer here to get out now, would you?" Annabeth's jaw dropped to the floor as fear flashed in Luke's eyes. Whatever Percy had on him he obviously didn't want to get out. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Luke cursed and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Percy turned around as Thalia whistled, "That was awesome, Percy." He smiled at Thalia and pulled Annabeth toward him, "Want to get out of here?" She nodded as she gulped down her beer vowing that was her last one. Percy smiled, finished his and turned to Nico, "We're going to the roof." Nico smiled and nodded. Percy led Annabeth toward the door and up the stairs to the roof of their apartment building. Most of the apartment buildings in New York had roof top access. Percy opened the door to the roof Annabeth gasped, it was a small roof top garden with outdoor couches and chairs with lights strung over the couch and sitting area. Percy walked over to the side of the door and flipped a switch causing the whole place to light up.

"Wow," Annabeth whispered to herself as Percy walked back over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she looked up at him. "Yeah, this is the main reason we moved into this place. He pulled away and led her to a couch, he sat down and pulled Annabeth into his lap. Once in his lap she looked up and leaned into kiss him, Percy cupped her face with his hands and kissed her sweetly, not trying make out with her but just kissing her. Annabeth wound her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer.

Percy pulled back first, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Percy whispered as he pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Annebeth nodded and laced her fingers with his as she was starting to feel the effects of there drinking ebb a little bit.

"I've wanted to ask you out for a while now," Annabeth smiled widely as he confessed this, "but when I finally had the courage to do it you were dating Luke. Then after you guys broke up I wanted to give you your space and some time to get over him. When, not if I asked you out I wanted you to be in a place where you genuinely wanted to go out with me, not because I was a rebound." He took a deep breath, "I've really liked you for a while Beth and I guess what I'm trying to say is will you go out with me?" He laughed before adding, "I feel like I'm in high school again."

Annabeth laughed with him before answering, she guessed it was her time to confess her long standing crush, "Yeah about that, I've had a crush on you for the better part of three years, even before I started dating Luke I liked you." Annabeth blushed as Percy looked at her with a wide smile, "Even when I was with him I still liked you." He cupped her cheek with his palm again and leaned his forehead against hers before she answered his question, "Yes, I will go out with you."

Percy leaned into kiss her, this time Annabeth deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, only coming up for air every few minutes but diving right back to making out. Percy didn't make an attempt to move his hands from her waist and Annabeth didn't move her hands from his hair.

Percy pulled away first and looked into her eyes, "I really want to go inside right now but that party is so damn loud." Annabeth smirked and moved to straddle his waist, "This is much more romantic, under the stars... on a rooftop, confessing our long standing crushes on each other." She laughed and shook her head, "Nope, I think we're staying right here and whatever you had in mind will just have to happen here." Annabeth finished and then started trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck.

Percy shivered, "Okay but let me grab a blanket, its getting kind of cold." Annabeth pulled back and climbed off of him. He jogged to the roof door and was only gone maybe five minutes, he came back with a large warm and fuzzy blanket. Annabeth grinned as he sat back down, she straddled his waist again, Percy wrapped the blanket around them. She leaned back in to kiss him but this time her hands found their way under his shirt, she moaned lightly as she felt the hard planes of his abs under her finger tips. Percy encouraged by her moan kissed her harder tightening his grip on her waist. Annabeth scooted closer to him as she decided to silently take stock of what was about to happen and if she was okay with it. She was still slightly buzzed but she was quite capable of making decisions that she wouldn't regret later, she doubted Percy had even been buzzed tonight. She had only seen him drink a handful of beers, she pulled back and pulled his shirt over his head. Percy pulled her lips back to his immediately after his shirt was over his head. Annabeth grasped his biceps to bring him closer to her and slowly shifted her hips. Percy smiled into the kiss and moved his hands under Annabeth's shirt, she gasped as she felt his cold hands on her stomach.

He pulled back, "Is this okay?" She nodded, "Yes, your hands are just cold." He smiled and ran his hands down her back as Annabeth involuntarily moaned at the sensation. Percy smiled and lifted her shirt over her head before trailing open mouthed kisses down her throat, Annabeth felt him nip at the skin and suck lightly. He moved his mouth over to her shoulder and with his fingertips he moved the strap of her bra down and kissed the bare skin there. Annabeth leaned her head against his shoulder, she had definitely never felt anything like this with Luke. She had given her virginity to Luke simply because they had been together for a while and because she thought she had loved him. She realized now that what Percy was making her feel was the way her first time should have been.

She gasped loudly as she felt Percy kiss down her chest and suck on the sensitive skin there. She shifted her hips over him again and then again as he kept assaulting her chest with kisses. Luke had definitely never done this to her. By the time he had moved his mouth back up to her lips she was a panting ball of hormones. As he kissed her Percy reached behind her and unclasped her bra letting it lie loosely on her chest. She unwound her arms from around his neck and allowed the piece of fabric to fall between them. Annabeth looked at him as he reached up and ran his knuckles down the side of her face.

"You are so beautiful." Percy whispered as Annabeth shivered. Percy then maneuvered her to where she was laying down on her back and he was hovering over her. He positioned the blanket over them just incase anyone decided to walk up to the roof, he doubted anyone would though because it was close to two a.m. and only residents knew about the roof top. When he leaned down to kiss her again Annabeth reached down to unbutton his jeans. He reached down and grabbed her wrist lightly, "We don't have to do this tonight, we could just fool around if you want or just make out. I don't want to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable." Annabeth smiled at the sincerity in his tone, she unzipped his pants before answering his question.

"This whole night you've been making me realize that everything I felt with Luke was a lie," She ran her fingers down his face, "This is what my first time should have felt like, this is what my relationship with him should have been like." She laughed as he leaned his forehead against hers, mingling their breath, "I want this and I'm sober enough to know that this isn't a mistake."

Percy smiled, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words from you." She leaned in to kiss him before pushing his pants and boxers down his legs. Percy kicked them off before he unbuttoned Annabeths's skinny jeans, she lifted her hips up as he pushed them down her legs toward her ankles, once they were around her ankles she used her foot to push them all the way off. Annabeth looked up at Percy now that they were both completely bare, "When was the last time?" Percy asked.

Annabeth thought about it for a second, "Prom, with Luke." Annabeth could see Percy calculating how long that had been, "Six months." Annabeth said as he just nodded and started kissing her neck. Annabeth closed her eyes and allowed the feeling of his lips on her skin to consume her. Percy trailed kisses all over her body, paying close attention to the more sensitive areas. She was so lost in the sensation that she barely had time to register a finger move inside her and was highly embarrassed as a loud moan escaped her. Percy added another finger as he moved his wrist back and forth slowly only increasing his temp when Annabeth would grip his shoulders tighter or when her breath turned into quick pants. He stopped using his fingers when her moans started becoming louder, Annabeth opened her eyes and whimpered as he pulled his fingers away. Percy just leaned in to kiss her passionately and a bit frantically, she opened her legs to make room for him to sink down. She gasped as parts of them that had never touched before brushed up against each other, which only made Annabeth want him all the more.

Before he shifted his hips to move inside her he asked, "Are you okay?" Annabeth looked at him and laughed, "I'm more than okay, I promise. I've just never... felt anything like this before." He chuckled and then smiled widely, "Good, I want this to be great for you. To make up for all the crappy sex you had with Luke." She pulled him back down to kiss her, "Don't worry, it already is so much better."

Annabeth then wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him closer to her, Percy placed a hand on her waist and another hand on the side of her head to steady himself. Annabeth placed a hand on the small of his back to help guide him, Annabeth closed her eyes as she felt him right there. Percy moved his hand from her waist to the thigh of the leg hitched around his waist and used it as leverage as he slowly itched deeper inside her. Annabeth gasped and writhed beneath him as he moved slowly, she tightened her grip on his biceps as she opened her eyes to look at him. He was watching her as he clenched his jaw before she pulled his face down to kiss him slowly on the lips.

When he finally started moving above her at a regular rhythm Annabeth was sure she had never felt anything so good in her entire life. A delicious feeling was slowly starting to radiate throughout her entire body, she said his name is gasps as she started moving her hips in sync with his. Annabeth leaned her head back and closed her eyes tight as something in her stomach started tightening, she gasped again and again before she felt the ball of pure delight burst and spread throughout her entire body. She clutched Percy closer as her body jerked and spasmed out of control, Percy just kept moving as Annabeth rode out the high.

Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him a bit dazed, "Holy shit, that was..." She trailed off as she panted. Percy smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her as Annabeth wound her fingers tight in his hair, knowing it was his turn now.

"Do you want me to get on top?" Annabeth whispered against his lips. Percy nodded and quickly maneuvered them to where Percy was sitting on the couch normally and Annabeth was straddling his waist. Annabeth quickly lowered herself on him, gasping at the difference in position. Percy grabbed the blanket before she started moving and pulled it around the two of them to ward off the cool wind that had started blowing. Annabeth shivered as she lifted herself a little and then lowered herself back down feeling a bit insecure.

"I've never been on top before," She whispered as she looked at Percy. Percy smiled and placed both hands on her waist, "I'll help you." Annabeth smiled and she lifted herself a little bit higher and then brought herself back down. Percy helped her find a rhythm he liked and before long he was panting into her neck, his breath washing over her neck. Annabeth was surprised to find that she liked being on top just as much as she liked being on bottom and was also surprised to find the slow fire start to build in her again.

"Faster." She breathed as Percy lifted his head to look into her eyes, he nodded and helped her find a faster rhythm that had Annabeth gripping the back of the couch with white knuckles. She wanted to ask him if this was normal to feel like this again but she doubted he could even answer her at this moment. Annabeth started saying his name over and over again as a warning but before she finished saying his name the ball in her stomach burst again sending her spiraling into a feeling of pure bliss and euphoria. She threw her head back and all but shouted his name to the sky, she felt Percy clinch her waist and still below her.

After a few moments she looked back down at him, his chest rising and falling rapidly and smiling like a little kid in a candy store, "What?" She asked. Percy laughed and pulled her down to kiss her, "Do you know how... um... rare it is for a girl to _you know_ twice?"

Annabeth smiled, "So... its not normal for that to happen?" He shook his head as she said, "I was going to ask but I wouldn't have been able to form the words... but like I said earlier I've never felt anything close to this before." Percy smiled and pulled the blanket around them once more, she leaned her forehead against his as he kissed her and rubbed his hands softly up her back. She breathed in deep reveling in this feeling, "I never thought that I would ever do this with you." Percy laughed, "Why not?"

She sighed, "I guess I always thought you were out of my league, you've always been the popular jock and I've always been Jason's little sisters best friend." Percy smiled, "Just so you know I've never seen you like that, remember the summer after I graduated?" Annabeth nodded and smiled, "Yeah, we all spent the entire summer by Jason and Thalia's pool." Percy laughed, "You seriously have no idea how hard it was for me to see you in those tiny bikinis you wore." Annabeth smiled and nodded, "Actually that was the plan."

Percy laughed loudly as Annabeth moved to get up, she sat beside him and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. She looked around for there clothes. Slowly they found each piece of clothing and put it back it, once they were clothed again Percy pulled Annabeth into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, "It was so hard for me not to kick Luke's ass earlier, he is suck a dick."

Annabeth nodded, "Try dating him."

Percy turned to face her, "You know after I found out about him cheating on you it took Jason and Nico to calm me down." Annabeth smiled at him and ran her knuckles down the side of his face, "Where do we go from here?" Percy smiled and caught her hand and kissed her palm.

"Well, for starters we're going on a date tomorrow- spending the entire day together." Annabeth laughed, "and I think we can skip the whole 'dating' shit, your my girlfriend- especially after that amazing sex we just had." Annabeth blushed and buried her face into his hair.

He laughed, "That is definitely a good thing." She lifted her head and laid it on his shoulder, "Do you think the party is over yet?" He nodded, "People are probably starting to filter out of there. We usually kick everyone out by four if they haven't already left." Percy looked at his watch, "It's 3:30 now, we can go downstairs if you want." Annabeth nodded and yawned, "I'm tired." He laughed and helped her up, Annabeth grabbed the blanket as they walked downstairs hand in hand. They opened the front door of Percy's apartment and were greeted by Nico, Thalia, Jason an Piper just sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Percy said as they walked in. They all grinned up at them as Thalia said, "So, did you guys finally decide to get together?" Annabeth smiled and leaned into Percy's side who just shrugged and started pulling her to his room. "Goodnight!" Annabeth called over her shoulder. When they reached his room Annabeth went and sat down on the bed as Percy started taking off his clothes.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Annabeth asked. Percy smiled and walked over to his dresser, he pulled out an orange shirt and handed it to her. She took off her clothes and threw the shirt on, it almost reached her knees it was so big. Annabeth smiled as she sat back down on the covers and pulled the collar of the shirt over her nose to take in the scent of Percy. She smiled when he pulled the covers back and climbed up under them, she followed him. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"When I woke up this morning I definitely didn't imagine my night ending like this." Percy kissed her hair, "Neither did I, much better than I originally planned to end the night." Annabeth looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that." Percy smiled, "I hope you don't." Annabeth laid her head back down beyond content with the way tonight had turned out. She closed her eyes as Percy played with her hair, humming a tune she didn't recognize. All to soon the deep cadences of his hum and the vibration in his chest lured her into sleep but not before Annabeth was able to mumble sleepily, "Goodnight, boyfriend." She felt Percy laugh and stroke her cheek with his fingertip, "Sweet dreams, my love." She smiled sleepily and allowed the drowsiness to overtake her.

**Two and a Half Years Later**

Annabeth woke up later than usual, being that she was finished with spring classes and her last summer semester didn't start for another month. Annabeth sighed and rolled over to face her raven haired boyfriend who was still sleeping soundly, she smiled and ran her knuckles down his face. Ever since fall break her freshman year they had been together, exclusively. They'd had there ups and downs, fought and almost broken up several times but at the end of the day they always came back to each other. They were in love, a love stronger than Annabeth had ever felt before. It was so different from anything else she had ever experienced, she knew about friendship love and family love but the love of a boyfriend was something entirely different. She really didn't think that what they shared with each other could be classified as a boyfriend, it was so much deeper and more committed. They had even talked about marriage, especially now that Percy was finished with school but Annabeth always told him she was content with what they had and she really was. She didn't need a huge ring or a big wedding, she really only needed Percy and the life they had together.

Annabeth moved to get out of the bed, she reached on the floor and grabbed her favorite silk robe and put it on. She walked to the bathroom and freshened up before walking to the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Percy and cooked breakfast for them. She grabbed all the ingredients for waffles and started mixing the batter, she took out the waffle iron and plugged it in. Once she had finished making all the waffles she walked back into their bedroom, seeing Percy in the same position she left him in.

She smirked and lifted the sheet up and smacked him on his bare ass. "Time to get your scrawny ass out of bed!" Annabeth said before she laughed loudly. Percy opened one eye at time and glared at her. "I'm not scrawny." Percy said as he turned onto his back, "Oh my god. Its only nine. Why are you waking me up?" Annabeth climbed onto the bed, "Baby, your graduating today. Remember? Your mom is going to be here in two hours and I made breakfast." Percy groaned, "I still don't see why you and my mom are actually making me actually attend the graduation ceremony." Annabeth smacked him in the stomach, "Your mom deserves to see you graduate college. Plus, Jason and Nico are both walking as well." Percy laughed and pulled her down for a kiss, "I love you." Annabeth laughed, "You'll love me even more when you find out what I made for breakfast."

Percy smiled as Annabeth jumped out of bed, Percy caught up with her at the door and threw her over his shoulder. Annabeth screamed and smacked him on his rear end again, Percy just kept walking until they made it to the kitchen. He set her down on the counter top and pulled her in for a kiss, Annabeth smiled and kissed him back. Percy pulled away first and untied her robe as Annabeth groaned. "Really?" Percy smiled and nodded before he kissed her neck and ran his hands up her stomach to her chest causing Annabeth to moan.

Percy pulled her ear lobe between his teeth before whispering, "Its my graduation day, which is technically like a birthday." Annabeth laughed at his logic and just pulled his face down to kiss hers. An hour later she was reheating their breakfast as Percy showered, once their breakfast was reheated she set out the plates and got the syrup from the cabinet. Percy walked into the kitchen shirtless with a towel draped over his shoulders and sat down at the kitchen table. Annabeth sat down beside him and snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her, they stayed that way for a minute before Percy's stomach rumbled. Annabeth laughed and put a waffle on his plate before handing him the syrup, he kissed her cheek, "Thank you." She smiled up at him, she loved taking care of him.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Annabeth got up and went to refrigerator to get some drinks for them. When she sat back down Percy had a mischievous smile on his face. She looked at him for a moment before sitting back down and handing him a drink, she picked up her fork and went to take another bite of her waffle before noticing the sun light glinting off of something right in front of her. Annabeth looked up and sitting in front of her plate nestled into a black velvet jewelry box was the most beautiful diamond ring Annabeth had ever seen. She gasped, dropped her fork and brought her hand to her mouth in sheer surprise. She stared at the ring for a moment longer before looking at Percy who was still sitting beside her still sporting his infamous smirk.

He grabbed her hand and kissed each finger, "I love you Annabeth. I love everything you do for me, I love the way you take care of me, I love how you don't put up with my bullshit and I love all of the little things you do. I love that from the moment we got together we never looked back... You gave me your heart and I gave you mine and there is no one else I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Percy took a deep breath as tears flowed freely down Annabeth's face, he cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe her tears away before whispering, "Will you marry me?"

Annabeth laughed, "Yes!"

Percy laughed with her before he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, Annabeth cried as he pulled her into the sweetest kiss he had ever given her. "I love you so much." She whispered against his lips, Percy just smiled and reached over her to get the ring box, he took the ring out and placed it on the fourth finger of her left hand. Annabeth brought her hand up to examine the ring further, it had a large round diamond in the middle of the band with smaller diamonds around the entire band. Percy kissed the ring, "The big diamond is two carats and the smaller diamonds equal up to a carat."

Annabeth eyes widened, "Holy crap."

He laughed as she laid her head on his chest, "You should the one Jason got Piper."

"You and Jason went together?" Percy nodded, "Yes, since Nico upstaged us at Christmas by proposing to Thalia. Jason and I figured we only had so much time before you and Piper started bothering us about marriage." Annabeth narrowed her eyes and slapped him in the chest as he laughed, "I'm kidding, truth is we actually all went together to get your engagement rings like a week before Christmas."

Annabeth looked up at him, "So, you've had this ring for five months?" Percy smiled and nodded, "Wait! So, Jason is proposing to Piper today to?" Percy shrugged, "I don't know, we didn't plan out when we would propose. I just told Jason I would do it when it felt right and this morning felt perfect." Annabeth smiled at her fiancé and kissed him full on the mouth, they stayed like that for a few more moments before the door bell rang. Annabeth jumped up, "Oh, crap. I'm not dressed and your moms here." Percy chuckled, "Go shower, I'll clean up and let them in." She kissed him one more time before bolting to their bedroom.

Annabeth showered and got dressed quickly, when she finished she walked back into the kitchen to find Percy, his mother and step father sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee. Sally stood up and smiled at Annabeth as she wrapped her arms around her. She kissed Sally on the cheek, "Its so good to see you." They sat back down at the table, Annabeth beside Percy who held her hand. They made small talk for a few more minutes before Percy said, "Mom we have something to tell you." Annabeth smiled and looked at Percy, "I asked Annabeth to marry me and she said yes." Sally smiled and then laughed as she got up and came over to hug Percy, when she pulled away she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry." Percy said as he smiled down at her.

Sally smiled and slapped his chest, "I can cry if I want to, your my son and you're growing up. Its bittersweet." Sally turned to Annabeth pulled her into another hug, "Congratulations." Annabeth smiled widely at her, "Thank you!" Sally then grabbed her hand and inspected the ring before turning to Percy to give him her approval. After they talked for several more minutes Annabeth looked at Percy, "You need to go get dressed, you have to be at the school by one thirty." Percy rolled his eyes before kissing his mom and walking toward their room, Annabeth looked over her shoulder and yelled, "I laid you clothes on the bed." Percy turned around and grinned at her before disappearing into their room.

After Percy had gotten dressed, Annabeth walked into their room and finished getting ready. Changing into a simple black dress and heels before touching up her hair and makeup. When she walked back out into the kitchen Percy was alone and sitting at the kitchen counter with his cap and gown in hand. Annabeth smiled and walked over to him, "Where is your mom and Paul?"

Percy sat up and held out his hand, "They drove the car over to the school, I figured we could walk since we still have forty five minutes to get there." Annabeth smiled and nodded as she grabbed her purse and walked toward the door. Percy opened it for her and they walked down the stairs and toward the street. Annabeth wrapped an arm around his waist as he draped an arm over her shoulders, she laid her head on his shoulders.

"When do you want to get married?" Annabeth asked. Percy tightened his grip on her, "Whenever you want to, my dear. We could get married tomorrow- as long as I'm with you I don't care." Annabeth smiled and sighed, she felt the same exact way, as long as she was with him she would be okay.

"So, lets do it?" Annabeth whispered as her head still rested on his shoulders. Percy stopped walking and turned toward her, "You don't mean that?" Annabeth laughed and nodded, "I do, actually. I don't need a big wedding with bridesmaids and a dress and a cake, I just need you and as long as I have you that will be enough for me." Percy smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, "What about your dad and step mom, your not going to want them here?" Annabeth laughed bitterly, "Percy, do you even know when the last time I talked to my dad was?"

Percy shook his head, "Christmas, he called to tell me a Merry Christmas and that was it. He doesn't even know we moved in together, I called him and told him I was moving into a different apartment complex and he just asked for the address so that he could still send me my 'monthly allowance'." Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes, "He doesn't care... Since I really don't need the monthly allowance because we have your inheritance from your real dad I've been saving what he sends me."

Percy wrapped both arms around her, "We can do whatever you want. I just don't want ten years from now for you to be upset because we didn't have a real wedding." Annabeth smiled, Percy was always more worried about what she wanted and would always make a point to make her as comfortable and happy as possible. "Lets do it sometime this week and then go on a two week honeymoon before my summer semester starts next month. If we don't do it now, we'll have to wait until after I finish school in December and then you'll be working and..." Annabeth trailed off as Percy began to see where she was going with this. If they didn't do it now then they would probably have to wait over a year to be married. Percy was starting his new job in August and she was starting classes in a month. Percy smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Okay... we'll do it Monday morning?" He asked.

Annabeth just smiled, "Sounds perfect, that will give us a day and half to tell everyone and then for me to get a dress and for you to plan a spectacular two week honeymoon." Percy smiled widely and kissed her fiercely for a moment before pulling away and checking his watch. "Shit, we're going to be late." Annabeth tensed and started pulling him down the sidewalk. When they finally arrived at school they parted ways as Percy went to stage area and Annabeth went to find the girls, Paul and Sally.

She found them on the second level of the auditorium, "Hey!" She called to them when she saw them in view, they all turned to smile at her. She reached Thalia first and hugged her friend before gesturing to Piper to come over to them. Annabeth just smiled and held up her ring finger, Piper squealed and Thalia pulled her into a hug.

"I knew it would happen soon!" Thalia whispered into her ear. Annabeth just smiled at her as the the speaker asked the auditorium to settle down because the graduation ceremony was starting in a couple minutes. Annabeth sat next to Thalia with Piper on her other side, Annabeth chanced a glance at Piper's ring finger and saw that it was ringless. She frowned, she hoped Jason would propose soon since they had technically been together the longest. Piper wrapped her arms around Annabeth's shoulders and whispered, "Congratulations." Annabeth looked at her friend, she looked sad. Annabeth decided then to throw her a bone, she turned her head and whispered, "Don't worry. It might happen sooner rather than later." Piper just looked at her questioningly, "Trust me."

After the graduation ceremony they met the boys on the front lawn of the auditorium, they all had huge smiles on their face. Annabeth went straight to Percy as Sally started snapping pictures of everyone. "Happy?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy sighed and hugged her closer, "You have on idea how much."

Annabeth leaned up to kiss him before they started taking pictures with everyone. Finally after an hour of picture taking they finished and went to the restaurant Annabeth had made reservations at earlier in the week. Once they were all settled in their seats and all the girls had their wine and all the men their beer, Percy decided it was a good time to tell everyone that they were getting married Monday. He cleared his throat and looked at everyone, "As all of you know I asked Annabeth to marry me this morning and she said yes," he paused as everyone smiled and nodded, Annabeth grabbed his hand before he continued, "Well, we have decided that on Monday morning we are going to the courthouse to get married."

Every single one of them looked at them like they were crazy except for Thalia who just grinned like an idiot. Annabeth stood up as Percy sat down, "We don't want a big wedding and this is really the only time we'll be able to get married. If not we'll have to wait a year and neither one of us want to do that." Annabeth finished as Sally stood up and came over to hug both of them, "We're happy with whatever you guys want to do." Annabeth smiled widely as she returned Sally's hug.

Annabeth turned to Thalia and Piper, "You guys have to help me find a dress and make some kind of dinner reservation for Monday evening." They nodded enthusiastically before everyone started their own conversations, the boys talking about the latest baseball game and their new jobs. The girls talking about the wedding on Monday and all the details of the proposal this morning. Before their food came Nico stood up and cleared his throat, Thalia looked at him and smiled widely, "Since today is a day for celebration, Thalia and I have an announcement to make... We're having a baby!" Annabeth looked up at Thalia who was grinning like a fool, Annabeth threw her arms around her Thalia and hugged her tight.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Annabeth said.

"We agreed not to tell anyone until I was out of the danger zone of miscarriage, I'm thirteen weeks today!" Thalia said.

Annabeth pulled back, "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you guys!" Thalia smiled and turned to Piper, Annabeth looked back at Percy as he put his around her.

She snuggled in deeper before she looked up to face him, "Did you ever think the night of that party that it would turn into this?" Annabeth said as she waved her hand in front of her.

Percy chuckled, "Definitely not... but I hoped it would for us at least." Annabeth smiled and leaned into kiss him.

He pulled away first, "Do you want one?" Annabeth smiled, "Yeah, maybe after I graduate in December we can try?" Percy smiled widely and nodded, "Maybe." He paused before leaning down to kiss her, "What the hell am I saying? Yes, of course... We can start trying in November or December, whenever you want." Annabeth smiled, never in her life did she think that one night could change her entire life forever.

But it had.

It had made her life so much better and so much more fulfilling, she was still the brainiac who spent entirely to much time in the library but Percy always said it was one of the many reasons he loved her. He made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world and she had no doubt in her mind that he would be the best husband and the most amazing father. Annabeth smiled as she watched her loved ones embrace each other, she watched as Nico and Thalia held hands and how Nico would rub her stomach with his hands. She watched as Jason finally got down on one knee and proposed to Piper. She watched Piper squeal and tackle him to the ground, almost losing the ring in the process. Annabeth laughed as she watched them, she turned to Percy and saw the amused smile on his face. She smiled and reached up to cup his face with her hands before pulling him down to kiss her.

She pulled back first, "I'm so glad Thalia dragged me to that party." Percy smiled widely and pulled her into a bone crushing hug before saying, "Me too."

* * *

**Fluff, Fluff and more Fluff! **

**Gods, I love fluff and happy endings. **

**How did you like my first ONESHOT? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh and PLEASE don't hurt me for not posting a new Masquerade Chapter and a new Blurring the Lines chapter in like three weeks. I'm working on them, I promise. I'm almost finished with the new Masquerade Chapter.**

** I have another story I'm posting this week, probably today actually. Its a SHORT story around 25,000 words and about 4 or 5 chapters, you can blame that story as the reason why I haven't posted a new chapter for my other stories. Also, I am probably going to finish up The Second Time in about 3 or 4 chapters so that I can focus on Masquerade and Blurring The Lines. ****Please be patient, I will HOPEFULLY have the new chapters posted next week. **

**Until next time- xoxo WElaine21**


End file.
